<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flying Fair! by Flute_Anon (Hey_J)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270079">The Flying Fair!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_J/pseuds/Flute_Anon'>Flute_Anon (Hey_J)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALSO A LOT OC AND CANNON RELATION YUH, Angst, Gen, NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE SLEEP DEPRIVED MEN, UH IDK WHAT ELSE??? AAA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_J/pseuds/Flute_Anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Flying Fair arrives in Vinyl City, a quite literal flying circus, Tatiana realizes how many energy The Flying Fair gives off, and seeks to bring the circus into NSR's ranks. <br/>However it seems that the owner has a few...relations, with a certain manager, relations that could end up with one of Tatiana's biggest artists dead, and perhaps even more so the destruction of Vinyl City.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AAA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flying Fair!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So UH,,,,,EYAHHHHA??? <br/>FIRST TIME WRITING A BUNCH OF LADS...THE ONLY TIME IVE WRITTEN ANY OTHER NSR CHARACTERS WAS IN REPLACEMENT. <br/>Also yeah, Im still continuing Replacement, this is just a fun side project cause I have a lil kitty man known as Benji I want to use, but he doesn't fit inside Replacement. <br/>This is def not gonna be as high quality as Replacement is, but luckily Im nearly done with chapter 3 on that, so you all will get your juice...soon. </p><p>Also if you also come from Scrapped records you already may know who Benji is, dont spoil it for the cool people that didnt read the long ask I did on him,,,plsplsplspls,,,even though it'll be obvious shortly. He's just a funni cat mans...who doesnt like robotzz...that's all there is to him,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…I believe we all know why we’re here today.” <br/>Tatiana sat down at her chair, looking at the artists before her, of which included Bunk Bed Junction, despite them not being a part of NSR. <br/>Regardless, they still did have some importance to Vinyl City’s current state. <br/>She cleared her throat, wondering if there would be someone to interrupt, and then she continued, “A traveling circus known as The Flying Fair has arrived in the outskirts of Vinyl City, you can probably see them if you were to look out the front window, they sure are…flashy, in a sense.” <br/>For a moment the artists looked out the window, and low and behold, a set of flying islands floated  near above the Metro district, circus music distantly playing as tents stood high among the island, with the highest being a silvery Ferris wheel, their movements pausing every minute and then continuing. <br/>“..And? We’re supposed to go over there and play kiddie games for temporary prizes?” Subatomic crossed his arms, “What is the point of this meeting, truly?” <br/>“The point of this meeting is that The Flying Fair is generating far more energy than us,” With a click of the remote in her palm, the screen behind her turned into a graph, comparing NSR’s energy output with The Flying Fair’s. <br/>The Flying Fair was at a solid 87%.<br/> The room was in a sense of shock, an audible gasp coming from Neon’s voice box. <br/>“My boys are working day and night, and yet they don’t even reach those levels!” Neon slammed his hands onto the table, somewhat recoiling at the loud noise that came from his own actions. “How could this even be possible?!” <br/>“..And EDM and Rock both gave out the same output,” Zuke budded into the conversation, looking down, “I mean, it’s a circus, right? Why would circus music give out an output different from ours?” <br/>“That is beside the point,” Tatiana replied to Zuke, “What matters is if the circus is willing to help power Vinyl City, we may never have another blackout again.” <br/>“And if we have a circus, me and Mama can go to it every day!” Yinu exclaimed, her eyes widened with excitement, her mama just chuckling and smiling along. <br/>“Ooh! Ooh! Do they have those big giant fluffy bears?” Mayday stood up, “Because Ellie ripped up her last one! She CRAVES those, and they’re so cuddly and soooft too!” <br/>“I heard they have hologram animals, like me!” Sayu squealed, flapping her arms like a bird, ”Ooooooooooooh, I bet they’re SUPER DUPER CUTE!” <br/>The room went into a mess of the artists commenting on how exciting the circus would be, with the few outliers being Eve, Subatomic, and Neon...who was still not over the energy factor. </p><p>“Quiet, everyone,” Tatiana sighed, “We can’t be acting unprofessional like this. If we want to gain the Circus owner’s respect, we must all act like mature adults, do you all get that?”<br/>“I think the issue is most of the people here are not mature adults,” Subatomic responded, before Mayday looked at him dead in the eye. <br/>“Oh don’t distance yourself from this, you’re right there on the Christmas card!”<br/>“Again,” Tatiana facepalmed,”Alright, everyone go get ready, I’ll be speaking to the head of the circus, myself, and then we’ll see where it goes from there, I expect you all to behave yourselves at the fair, especially you two,” she gestured her head to Bunk Bed Junction. <br/>“Yes Admiral Qwartz!” Neon stood up, giving a salute in Tatiana’s direction. <br/>“Not that behaved, Neon.” <br/>“Then what is behaving?!” Neon put his hands on his screen, his screen glitching a little in the stress of it.<br/>“Addressing me by the proper rank, which isn’t admiral.” <br/>“Admiral Qwartz!”<br/>“Miss. Qwartz.”<br/>“…Ad…Miss..Miss Qwartz!” Neon perked up a little. “Missssssssssssssss Qwartzzzzzzzzzzzzz.”<br/>“Quiet, robot,” Subatomic interrupted Neon, and the room fell silent once more, anticipating Tatiana’s next words. <br/>“Well then, you all are dismissed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>